Armor Piercing (Special Ops)
. Armor Piercing is the third mission of the Echo group of Special Ops, and the 23rd and final mission of the mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Infinity Ward best time for Armor Piercing is 4 minutes 12.25 seconds. Overview Similar to its name, Armor Piercing pits the player against 15 enemy Juggernauts, which is an enormous challenge to overcome if not properly prepared. Taking place on the oil rig from the mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", a typical play through would involve one slowly reaching the top of the rig, taking down the Juggernauts that appear along the way. An Ammunition Crate can be found on the second floor of the oil rig. If one chooses to wait at a specific point on the map, the Juggernauts are programmed to come to them anyway, leaving the player no easy way out of the situation. Fortunately, most of them come one at a time, but the final few will attack together. If the player proceeds far toward the top of the oil rig, there is a possibility that Juggernauts may spawn behind them rather than in front - it is important to bear this in mind, and using the Claymores given at the start of the level as a warning system is usually a viable strategy. In co-op, the player moving in front should take a Barrett .50cal for rapid fire in case he runs into a Juggernaut. The other player should get an Intervention for extra punch. The M240 is recommended for killing Juggernauts, as they can kill 3 Juggernauts per belt if one aims for the head without wasting ammo. Walkthrough This is the Oil Rig from bottom to top but with fifteen Juggernauts. They appear one by one until you've killed a few of them, and then they will continually spawn from the second, third, and fourth decks (where the smoke screen and helicopter ambushes were) until you're dead or they are. Take two players on this one and trade your Thumper or M240 for the .408 CheyTac Intervention and the .50 Caliber Barrett. The Intervention has a thermal scope and the Barrett doesn't; however, the latter has more ammunition. Down the first Juggernaut atop the first hostage room and move up to deck two. Locate the scaffolding with the Dragnuov; there is an ammunition crate next to the scaffolding. You will make your stand here and kill the incoming Juggernauts as they spawn and slowly patrol the rig (eventually making their way towards you). One player should remain upstairs at the sniper perch (the Barrett player should since he has more ammo). The Intervention player can go forward and plant Claymores on the side room (the second hostage room) just in case you miss a Juggernaut and one of them slips inside. Going forward (to the sliding fence opening near the second hostage room) also triggers the spawns to come in faster. Note that if one Juggernaut does take a detour into the side room, you have about five seconds to kill him before he closes distance and slaughters your whole party. If you're patient, you can take out the remaining Juggernauts in about fifteen minutes. Last note—it would be advisable to spread out the claymores. You only need one claymore to explode to alert you to enemy presence. Checking on this method for the sixth time, the first Juggernaut is generally KIA atop the first hostage room and the other 14 eventually spawned (a mix of kills and time for them to waddle down to you) and rushed the scaffolding. Nevertheless, widely seeding the second hostage room with claymores is not a bad idea. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW2 Armor Piercing1.jpg|The loading screen. MW2 Armor Piercing2.jpg MW2 Armor Piercing3.jpg Trivia *Armor Piercing refers to a special ammunition type that can penetrate enemy's protective clothing. *This is the only level in Modern Warfare 2 where Juggernauts can talk, and example of this is: go to the second floor and throw grenades onto the platform abough and if you keep doing this you will rarely here a Juggernaut say "Grenade!" in Russian they can speak more words but one will have to not kill the Juggernaut and mess around with it for a while before it talks. Video 300px Armor Piercing solo on Veteran Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels